goclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
In-app Purchases
__NOEDITSECTION__ In-App Purchases are where real life currency gets exchanged for in-game currency. Gralat Packs There are 3 different types of gralat packs for sale. * Gralats Pack 1 - 2500 gralats are equivalent to 1 USD (without taxes). * Gralats Pack 2 - 8000 gralats are equivalent to 3 USD (without taxes). * Gralats Pack 3 - 27500 gralats are equivalent to 10 USD (without taxes). Character Customization Character Customization allows you to wear custom items in game. This usually comes free with GraalOnline Classic+ For computers, they can buy Character Customization with only 2500 gralats, which is equivalent to grala pack 1. However if your account is already identified and this was purchased in mobile devices you don't need to buy it again. House Pack House pack gives you a own house in game. You can access your house through the menu and with house icon. A house has a small exterior and a room inside of the house. You have right privileges to control your house and your guests. You can buy furnitures from stores and place them into your house and it's also very useful to make a code shop or a maze with it. You get 9 different exclusive designs for exterior and interior, if you don't like it, at house icon, you can change your house design for 50 gralats. You can also share your house via Facebook post to people, people can enter your house via Facebook link. House pack also comes free with GraalOnline Classic+ Through buying it, you have an opportunity to restore it onto any account. If you are a flash client user you can buy this with 2500 gralats and if you already bought this on mobile devices you do not need to purchase it again. Guild House Pack It obtains a guild house that you can access through your menu and guild house icon. You can do pretty much same thing like your house. But guild house is much larger in terms of space and has more rooms. Riverfall Bridge guild house has a spar arena at the basement of the house. You have 5 different options for both exterior and interior of your guild house. You can not pick un-matching exterior and interior. To change your guild house design you have to pay 50 gralats. You can also share your house via Facebook post to people, people can enter your house via Facebook link. Character Slot Character Slot is a very useful feature in game. When you purchase a character slot you will get 5 different slot that you can save and load. You can also share your outfit directly to the other player. In order to share your look you have to simply press their profile and option, share character slot. The other players will accept and it will be saved to 6th slot (only if you have 5 slots). Character slot costs $3 USD or you can buy it with 7500 gralats through Flash client. Restore Restoring is the best option and reason to purchase your items from mobile devices. You will not get this option on Flash clients, which means they have to buy it again if they get an alternative account. If you restore you will get back whatever you have purchased in the past. So if you do make an alternative account, you can restore and get guild house pack and character slot pack for free. Category:Shop